


I could shape the light this way [Art]

by kahlen369



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369
Summary: Regina Mills is the latest in a long line of ADAs for the Special Victims Unit. And based on the clashes she has with one Detective Emma Swan, she won't be the last.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	I could shape the light this way [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelveticaBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelveticaBrown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I could shape the light this way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217106) by [HelveticaBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelveticaBrown/pseuds/HelveticaBrown). 



> Backstory for this:
> 
> It was my first time joining Protostar, and I wasn't sure what to do for it, except that I would probably do a drawing. Then, inspiration struck. As you might've guessed, I was on a Law & Order: SVU kick when I drew this (specifically reading old CaBenson fic), so I coudn't help but put a Swan Queen twist to it, not least because their personalities fit the roles fairly well. I like to think it words perfectly, and you can see a little of their personalities in this piece xD 
> 
> *T Rating just for the concept, the art itself is basically G* 
> 
> Thank you to the organizers for doing this, and the writer who matched with me! You managed to write a pretty long and involved piece from this, so props to you! Thank you for checking in with me about some of the characterization you were doing too :) And thank you to my cheerleader, @YJ Anon, for helping me out and cheering me on!

Law & Order: SQU was the working title for this piece, haha.

To see the art in greater detail, please check out my tumblr: [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kahlen369)

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I’m currently unemployed, and doing art & writing commissions while I look for work. Please DM me on twitter/IG/tumblr @kahlen369 for any inquiries <3


End file.
